


Yesterday

by ainagren



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Party, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainagren/pseuds/ainagren
Summary: Dwight accompanies Ross to a political gathering at Killewarren and meets Caroline again, which makes him tongue-tied.Published on Tumblr for the prompt “We talked about you yesterday”.





	Yesterday

The stale warmth of the crowded room hits Dwight’s nostrils as he enters the great hall of Killewarren, and he coughs quietly, as he follows closely behind Ross’ back. He feels his earlobes turning hot. It was Ross that persuaded him to join in this evening, when Ray Penvenen is hosting a nomination party for Unwin Trevaunance. Dwight has not been personally invited, and is just as pleased that he hasn’t, but Ross seems to always be the person that everyone wants on their side. Why he has accepted is unclear to Dwight, since Ross has no political ambitions whatsoever, and doesn’t seem too interested in the company of his peers. 

No, Dwight is rather certain that Ross is joining tonight for his own purposes, which are undoubtedly connected to his mining business. Among Ray Penvenen’s acquaintance are many that Ross would like to enrol in his plans for a copper smelting company, and what a better way to approach them than in the atmosphere of a friendly party among equals.

It did take some persuasion for Dwight to accept to accompany Ross this evening. As usual, he feels awkward among the nobility, looking at all the splendour and extravaganza of the upper-class with eyes that have so recently watched families struggling with illnesses that could easily be avoided if they only had a pinch of the opulence that these people take for granted – and consider their right. The world is awry, and all he can do is give his labour to what he believes is right. 

Yet, here he finds himself, amidst the wigs and laces of the patricians, their cheers and their patting on each other’s backs. He follows Ross through the crowd, looking to the sides, nodding and smiling with clenched teeth at the pompous old men, whose fat bellies are about to pop the buttons on their tight waistcoats, trying not to show his contempt.

Ross has found some of the people he was looking for, and is starting to talk about his enterprise. Dwight is trying to loosen his necktie a bit, and casts a look around the room. Like from a jolt of fire, his eyes are suddenly dazzled with the cerise fabric of a certain dress. His stomach seems to turn over, and his poor ears immediately grow even hotter. He will not admit what the signals of his body are telling him, but instead quickly looks away, trying to seem interested in the discussion about copper smelting details and financing.

But she has spotted him, and in the corner of his eye he notices the flash of colour from her dress moving closer.   
There is a light tap on his shoulder, and he has to turn around and greet her. He does so with a strained smile. She is a most annoying woman, and he can’t believe that he came here freely, knowing that he would most certainly meet her.

“Miss Penvenen”, he states and graces her with a short nod. 

“Dr Enys”, she answers, her chin lifted so high that she has to look down her nose at him, in the exact same way as she did at Ross’ trial the other day. “I must own that I am all astonishment to see you here tonight!”

He looks away, turning his eyes slightly to the side, and folds his hands behind his back.

“Indeed, I am astonished myself”, he admits. “I was persuaded by my good friend Mr Poldark to keep him company to this evening’s event, and so, here I am.”

He tries to make his statement sounding final, nods a little again and is about to turn back to the discussion that he has never been a part of, but she doesn’t let go of him so easily. Caroline is batting her fan against the side of her neck – it is really very hot in the Killewarren great hall tonight – and is giving him a searching glance.

“We were talking about you yesterday”, she says in the same haughty voice, and Dwight raises his eyebrows in honest surprise. 

“I…”, he starts, but finds the words are failing him, and his ears quickly lighting up again. Then he swallows, smiles stiffly and continues; “I am sorry to hear that you had such an uninteresting topic of conversation.”

Caroline doesn’t smile, just keeps studying him with her glowing eyes, making him even more uncomfortable than ever. 

“I am told you are a gentleman”, she says. 

He inhales deeply and takes another look around the room.

“So I am”, he confirms.

“And yet, you spend your time among the fishermen”, she continues.

“That is correct.”

“Why on Earth would you do that”, she asks, and he cannot tell if she is joking or being serious; there is a glance in her eyes that is truly curious, and a glimpse of intelligence and fervour that suddenly sparks that strange feeling in his stomach again, an emotion that he has no interest in acknowledging at the moment.

Before he has the time to try to find an answer, a tall man is moving through the crowd towards them. Unwin Trevaunance is giving Caroline an annoyed look, then he takes control over the corners of his mouth and manages to twist them upwards into an artificial smile, that he oddly enough directs at Dwight.

“Dr Enys”, he says hurriedly, then turns his attention back to Caroline, as well as his mouth corners back towards the floor, and grabs her arm. “Caroline, I am going to give a speech, and I expect you to be by my side. Will you come, now? Presently!”

Dwight notices the unpleasant tone of voice that the young man seems to find fitting when addressing his future wife, and he feels a strange sadness. He wishes no one to be unhappy, and among all the miseries to be had in the world, the scourge of an ill-matched marriage seems to him one of the most unnecessary. It is a shame that people should find it required to enter into matrimony in such circumstances, he thinks to himself. Especially when it comes to a young, beautiful and undoubtedly talented woman like Miss Penvenen. Not that it is any of his business, of course, but still.

Caroline does not avert her eyes from Dwight; she only frowns, and shakes her arm a little to make Unwin let go of her.  
“I most certainly will not”, she exclaims. “You have no right to expect any such thing of me, and you very well know it.”  
Unwin is looking like a dog that has been scolded; his shoulders shrink as if he wants to make himself invisible. Dwight turns around to re-join Ross and his company, but finds that they have obviously moved further down the hall towards the table with refreshments, and so he has nowhere to run away to from this painful show. He stares at his shoes for little while, as Unwin is trying once more, this time begging like a child.

“Come on, Caroline, you know your uncle expects it, too. I will look ridiculous to everyone if they see that you do not support me.”

Dwight takes a peek at Caroline, seeing her curving her mouth in her oh, so delicious, and yet so very mean way, as she answers:

“Dear Unwin, you already do. There’s nothing I can do to change that.”

The young man blushes into such a deep colour that Dwight for a second is ready to catch him if he is going to fall. But Unwin straightens his back and turns around, leaving them without another word.

Dwight really needs to get out of this situation as quickly as possible, but propriety has it that he must at least take his leave in a courteous way. He gives her one of his polite smiles.

“I believe I am making you speechless, Dr Enys”, Caroline says, still smiling wickedly. “Perhaps you are so accustomed to talking to fishermen and their wives that you have forgotten how to converse in all proper societies?”

He is completely mortified, and his head is empty. With a stiff bowing, he says:  
“I bid you good day, madam.”

With his ears glowing like lamp-posts, he makes his way to the other side of the room, finding Ross engaged in another mining discussion, and quietly glides into their company.


End file.
